Blooming Hibiscus
by albinotanuki
Summary: Candy's cousin who's a Kdrama actor comes to Gravity Falls and Mabel is head over heels for him.
1. Chapter 1

Mabel had found a new love with Korean dramas and she had invited Dipper, Great Uncle Ford, and Grunkle Stan to watch an episode of _Blooming Hibiscus_ with her.

"So, that's a girl?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"No, that's a guy." said Mabel.

"That's a girl?"

"No, that's a guy."

"THAT'S a girl."

"NO! THAT'S A GUY!"

"I'm so confused."

The credits then started rolling. The subtitles showed the name "Chiu Yeot" in the credits.

"Chiu Yeot? Hey, isn't Candy's surname Chiu?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, but I doubt they're related." said Mabel, "I mean, I'm sure there are a million Chius in South Korea."

"Actually, Chiu is a pretty rare name there. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's more Chinese than Korean." said Great Uncle Ford.

"By the way, how is Candy?" asked Dipper.

"She's doing alright. She's having a cousin staying over at her house."

"Maybe you should ask to meet her cousin." said Dipper.

"I don't know. From my experience, meeting other people's relatives can be messy." said Great Uncle Ford.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." said Dipper.

"Okay." said Mabel.

Later, Mabel went over to Candy's house and rang the doorbell. Candy opened the door.

"Mabel. What a surprise. I wasn't expecting you." said Candy.

"Hi Candy. I was just-"

Before she could say anything else, she noticed a figure in the living room watching tv. To say he was handsome would've been an understatement. He was quite lovely in fact with his fluffy hair, almond eyes, and butterfly wing shaped ears. Mabel instantly recognized who it was.

"OMG, it's Chiu Ye-!"

Candy put her hand on Mabel's mouth.

"Mabel, shush. I was worried about this." she sighed.

"Worried about what?" asked Mabel.

"Well, my cousin wanted to spend some time here to get away from his crazy fans and, well..."

"You think I'm crazy?" asked Mabel.

"Well, you tend to go after pretty much anyone with a Y chromosome."

"Only the cute ones."

"And that's why I was reluctant to tell you about my cousin."

Yeot walked over to his little cousin and spoke to her in Korean. He then looked over at Mabel in confusion.

"Yeot, this is my friend, Mabel."

Mabel bit her lower lip, containing her excitement.

"Please to meet you." said Yeot.

'Oh God his accent is so cute.' thought Mabel.

"Well, I think that's enough." said Candy.

Candy closed the door on Mabel before she was able to stop her.

"DARN IT! I wanted to see more of him." Mabel pouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel went back to the Mystery Shack and started to pack some binoculars.

"Mabel, I don't think its a good idea to follow Candy and her cousin around, especially with binoculars." said Dipper, walking in.

"But it's Chui Yeot: South Korea's number one heart throb." said Mabel, "He's so handsome, no plastic surgeon would even dare touch his face."

"It's still an invasion of someone's privacy, Mabel."

"It's not an invasion, it's more like...investigating. Like Ducktective."

Mabel put on her backpack on and headed out the door.

Mabel started following Yeot and Candy around. The two had stopped at a bench in the park where they were eating ice cream together speaking to one another in Korean.

'He likes ice cream? I like ice cream too! We have so much in common.' thought Mabel, hiding out in a tree, 'I wish I knew what they were saying. Ugh, where's the subtitle option?'

Suddenly, the branch Mabel was sitting in began to break. Time seemed to slow down as Mabel was falling. Before she could reach the ground, Yeot caught her in his arms. Mabel looked up and smiled in excitement before being Candy came and dragged her away.

"Mabel, were you spying on us?"

"More like investigating." said Mabel.

"Mabel, I haven't seen my cousin in ages and I prefer it if you'd leave us alone."

Yeot then started speaking to Candy in Korean. Candy had a look of shock on her face.

"What? What did he say?" asked Mabel.

"You can join us if you want." sighed Candy.

"Really?" said Mabel in excitement.

"Yes, but please don't embarrass me."

"YAY!"

Mabel ran up to Yeot and hugged him.

"Gamsa hamnida. That's the only Korean phrase I know."


	3. Chapter 3

The three of them spent the day together touring around Gravity Falls. Mabel couldn't help but look up at Yeot.

'He's even cuter close up.' Mabel thought.

They went back to Candy's house, where Candy's mother was waiting.

"You're home!" said Candy's mother, "It's suppose to rain today, so I made some pajeon."

"Ooh, Korean pancakes! I've always wanted to try those." said Mabel, "Do they go good with maple syrup?"

Candy's mother laughed and invited the three of them inside.

They all sat down at the table. Mabel sampled some of the green onion pancake with a pair of metal chopsticks. It tasted quite savory on her tongue. Candy and her family talked to one another in Korean.

After lunch, Candy's mother started to pick up dishes to clean.

Yeot's cell phone started ringing and he answered it. Mabel couldn't understand a word he was saying, but from the look on his face and the fact that he walked out of the room, it didn't look good.

"What's going on?" asked Mabel, whispering to Candy.

"It sound's like he's talking to his mother." Candy whispered back.

"Oh." said Mabel, "Why doesn't she come visit with her son?"

"She doesn't like him."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She just doesn't."

"Thats not right. Parents should love their kids no matter what."

Mabel then got up from the table. She went outside and saw Yeot almost on the verge of crying as the rain started to pour.

'Oh no. His mother is making him sad!' she thought.

She then went over, took Yeot's phone away, and started yelling into the phone.

"Hey lady, maybe you shouldn't be so hard on your son and focus on being nice once in a while!"

Mabel then hung up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" said Yeot.

"I told your mom to can it." said Mabel.

"She's not just my mother; she's also my agent!" said Yeot, "You not only got me in trouble, but my career as well!"

"Oh..." Mabel was embarrassed, "I hope she didn't understand what I was saying."

"Even if she did, you still got me in trouble."

"I'm sorry. I-"

Mabel then started to sneeze.

"Ugh. I don't feel well all of a sudden."

Yeot sighed. He then picked Mabel up and started to give her a piggy back ride to the house. He then lay Mabel down on a couch.

"I'll have Candy call your family to pick you up."

"Gamsa hamnida." said Mabel.


	4. Chapter 4

Mabel stayed in the Mystery Shack attic for a day until her cold was gone.

"Boy, I'm glad that was over. It's no fun being sick."

Stanford was grabbing some coats and a snow shovel downstairs.

"Whatcha doin' Grunkle Ford?" asked Mabel.

"My data shows we're suppose to get snow today, so I'm grabbing whatever supplies we need."

"Snow in the summer?" asked Dipper.

"Yes. Most likely as a result of Climate Change."

"Hey, keep politics out of this, Stanford." said Grunkle Stan.

"I'm not trying to be political, I'm stating facts."

"Pfft. You scientists and your 'facts'."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" said Mabel.

Mabel opened the door. It was Yeot and Candy.

"Oh hello. What brings you here?"

"You got me blacklisted." said Yeot.

"What?! Over that one phone call?!"

"Yes. What am I suppose to do now? Acting is the only thing I know."

"Well how I suppose to know your mother was also your agent?"

"Well maybe you shouldn't poke your nose in other people's businesses."

"Well maybe your mom should be a little more nice to you! In fact, YOU should try being a little more nice too!"

Suddenly Yeot planted a kiss on Mabel's forehead as snow began to fall. Mabel blushed as Kpop music started playing in the background.

Dipper came out to see what was going on.

"What just happened?" asked Dipper.

"This is why I didn't want Mabel meeting my cousin." said Candy, face-palming herself


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel and Yeot had been going on playdates ever since that first day of summer snow. Strange weather patterns and the same Kpop music playing in the background were a constant when the two were together.

"I'm sorry I got you blacklisted." said Mabel.

"It's okay." said Yeot, "I'll find work somewhere else. It's not the first time anyways."

"First time? You mean you've been blacklisted before?" said Mabel in confusion.

"Yes. As my agent, my mother pulls all the strings when it comes to my career."

Mabel looked down, feeling bad for Yeot.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure"

"Why does your mom hate you so much?'

Yeot gave a big sigh.

"My mother couldn't have children, so she went to a shaman to perform a ritual for her to bare them. The shaman said she would have a child, but that child would be surrounded by kdrama cliches. Since she gave birth to me,our relationship has become strained because of my curse. She only lets me act because we needed the money."

"That's horrible!" said Mabel.

"Well at least I have the rest of my family who cares about me." said Yeot, grabbing onto Mabel's wrist, "And of course I have my fans."

Mabel looked at her wrist in a bit of disturbance.

"Why are you grabbing my wrist?"

"I... I don't know how to hold hands."

"Here. Let me show you."

Mabel moved Yeot's hand, moved it down to hers, and cupped his hand.

"I have yo say, your English is really good."

"Thank you. I actually learned from watching _Ducktective_."

"No way! I LOVE _Ducktective_!"

It started to snow once more.

"Ooh, the snow is so pretty in the summer." said Mabel.

"You'd be surprised how often that happens." said Yeot.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Mabel went over to Candy's house. She range the doorbell and Yeot answered.

"Anyeong Haseyo." said Yeot.

"Anyeong Haseyo." said Mabel, "I got the day planned out. We can watch _Ducktective_ , eat ice cream, sit in a flowery field next to a rainbow."

Yeot scratched the back of his head in uncomfortableness.

"Actually, Mabel, I have to return to South Korea later today."

"WHAT?!" said Mabel, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"

"I have to. It's my home."

"But you don't have a job there and your mom is so mean."

"I know," sighed Yeot, "but I miss being back where I'm from ad I have fans there that'll miss me."

"But, the piggy back rides. The back hugs."

"Mabel, those times we had meant a lot to me, but I can't stay in the United States forever."

At that moment, Candy walked in.

"What's all the commotion?" asked Candy.

"YEOT IS LEAVING!" cried Mabel.

Candy sighed, cursing in Korean.

"Mabel, you can't just hold on to every boy you meet forever."

"Mabel, remember when we had to let Sev'ral Timez go?

"Yeah. I remember."

"And remember when you helped that merman get back home?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you'd be homesick too if you couldn't go back home."

Mabel sighed. She didn't want Yeot to leave, but she also knew Candy was right.

"I'll miss you, Yeot." she said, tears coming out of her eyes.

Yeot then came over, giving Mabel a hug from the back.

"I'll miss you too."

Later that day, Mabel, Candy, and Dipper went over to say goodbye to Yeot at the bus stop. Yeot went on the bus and the bus drove off. Mabel waved good bye.

"So how old is Yeot again?" asked Dipper.


End file.
